Force, rigueur, douceur
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Une simple envie de peindre peut parfois vous emmener loin...Très loin... (OC VILLES ET REGIONS)


Titre : Force, rigueur, douceur

Rating : M

Personnages : Paris - Rouen

Résumé : Une simple envie de peindre peut parfois vous emmener loin...Très loin...

Note de l'auteur : Et bien, j'ai envie de vous faire découvrir quelques uns de mes OC villes qui attendaient patiemment dans un carton ~ Ils sont tous à moi (même si je baverais à jamais devant l'Orléans du Chameau Trisomique et le Marseille de Veneziano58. Et qu'un jour j'écrirais sur leurs OC -avec leur autorisation-, un jour !). Bonne lecture !

Crédits : Hetalia est à Himaruya mais ces monstres sont à moi !

* * *

><p>Paris plissa ses lèvres, jouant machinalement avec son pinceau. A l'instant, son esprit était aussi blanc et vide que la toile se dressant devant lui, comme une menace. Que peindre ? Mais que pouvait-il bien peindre ? Il avait sorti tout son matériel avec comme idée de représenter force, rigueur et douceur en un seul sein. Et puis il avait réalisé qu'il ne savait comment peindre cela. Une seule solution ! Trouver un modèle représentant force et douceur à la fois ! Hm…Bientôt, il y aurait une réunion de capitales régionales…Peut-être trouverait-il un modèle parmi ses collègues français ? Non ! Pas besoin d'attendre ! Il n'avait qu'à appeler Basse-Normandie ! Mais oui ! Basse-Normandie, le viking pacifique ! Le puissant guerrier qui avait bâti tout un empire mais qui avait toujours été tendresse personnifié avec les enfants ! Fort, rigoureux et extrêmement gentil ! Le modèle parfait !<p>

Sans attendre, Jean empoigna son téléphone et chercha son carnet d'adresses, perdu dans le fouillis inimaginable qu'était son appartement. Il le trouva finalement sous trois feuilles de croquis, un maillot du PSG et un paquet de pétards. Il s'empressa alors de composer le numéro de Basse-Normandie.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, Basse-Normandie ! Je voudrais peindre force, rigueur et douceur en un même tableau et il m'a semblé que tu étais le meilleur modèle pour ça !

- Ah…Je suis désolé, j'aimerais bien t'aider, mais je suis pas mal occupé en ce moment, j'ai une région à redresser après les 70 ans du débarquement et les jeux équestres mondiaux…Sans parler des pics de pollution dans le Calvados et la Manche…Et puis aujourd'hui c'est ma seule journée à peu près libre, donc j'entendais bien profiter de mon temps en allant casser les pieds de Bretagne. Mais si c'est vraiment urgent…

- Non, tant pis, c'est pas grave…

Paris soupira. Bien sûr que si que c'était grave et urgent ! C'était un obstacle à son art et il avait le pinceau qui le démangeait ! M'enfin, il pouvait comprendre que le bas-normand veuille s'occuper comme il le voulait pour se détendre, après tout le bazar qui avait secoué son territoire.

- Hm, au pire, Caen n'est pas chez toi ? Il est fort et c'est un doux imbécile, donc…

- Euh, non, il n'est pas chez moi.

- Tu saurais où il est ? …Ah. Chez Ajaccio, je parie ?

- Tu parie bien. Il le console d'être descendu en Ligue 2.

- Flûte. Merci quand même. Bonne journée.

Le blond soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, plissant ses yeux bleus. Bon, il faisait quoi maintenant ? Il aurait pu demander à Haute-Normandie pour la force et la rigueur, mais la douceur, ce n'était pas encore ça…Il pouvait mettre Rouen dans le même panier, ce type était effrayant. Dunkerque et ses conneries de hareng, même pas la peine d'y penser (pourquoi y pensait-il, d'ailleurs ?), Ajaccio était avec Caen, et il n'était sûrement pas d'humeur à se faire peindre. Châlons-en-Champagne lui mettrait un coup de poing et lui exploserait les parties génitales s'il lui demandait de poser nue (il ne dessinait que des nus). Amiens…Elle était en pleine dépression en ce moment à cause de la réforme des régions, il n'allait pas l'embêter. Orléans, même pas la peine d'y penser, elle allait encore hurler, rire, dire des stupidités, vouloir lui piquer son statut de capitale et…Être elle-même. Dijon…Non, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir de faire la blague de la moutarde. Lille ? Pas sûr qu'il accepte. Metz, non merci, une schizophrène amoureuse des plantes… Strasbourg était une fille sympa mais elle ne voudrait pas poser nue et il n'avait pas envie de se prendre une fois de plus le discours comme quoi les femmes ne s'étaient pas battues pour poser nues. Besançon lui faisait la tête (et il ne savait même pas pourquoi), Nantes allait vouloir le kidnapper et le torturer jusqu'à convaincre Francis de la rendre à Bretagne, et il tenait à sa vie. Rennes était sûrement en train de faire des paris stupides avec Guingamp, et s'il l'appelait, il allait se retrouver impliqué dedans (il se souvenait d'une année où un des paris était de réussir à lui faire dire le truc le plus ridicule. Guingamp avait gagné. Il ne voulait même plus penser à ce qu'il avait dit ce jour-là). Poitiers ne représentait pas exactement la douceur, et Toulouse ne représentait pas vraiment la rigueur (oh, il était très rigoureux à trouver chaque jour de nouvelles teintes de rose pour s'habiller). Bordeaux était trop prude pour poser nu. Limoges ne comprenait même pas ce que voulait dire nu ! Lyon avait encore dû échouer à séduire St-Etienne, conclusion : elle était bourrée. Clermont-Ferrand n'aurait pas le temps…Il n'irait pas demander à Marseille, il ne supportait pas cette foutue ville. Montpellier non plus d'ailleurs…Fantastique. Et les chefs-lieux des régions d'outremer étaient trop loin, il n'allait pas leur faire prendre l'avion pour ça… Aucun chef-lieu régional ne conviendrait ou n'était disponible. Génial. Il était maudit. Francis aurait pu faire l'affaire mais il était en Ecosse pour affaires.

…

« Affaires ».

Il soupira et alla s'étaler dans son canapé avec un roman, laissant son chat s'installer sur son ventre. Il le caressa pensivement. Ca lui avait coupé toute envie de peindre.

* * *

><p>Le meeting des chefs-lieux régionaux était, d'après Paris, la pire réunion du monde entier (Francis considérant que c'était celle des régions et Allemagne celle des nations). Heureusement que seuls les chefs-lieux y étaient conviés, et non pas les sous-chefs-lieux. Sinon, il n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait. L'enfer sur Terre, sûrement.<p>

Et lui, en tant que capitale du pays, il se devait de garder le calme dans la salle. Autant se passer la corde au cou.

Il soupira et entra dans la salle, ses documents à la main. Ce n'était pas une réunion mais un No Man's land. Qu'il devait traverser.

- Hm, bonjour à tous !

Le calme s'installa alors qu'il se mettait en bout de table.

- Bien. La réunion peut commencer. Et j'aimerais qu'elle se déroule dans le calme et la bonne humeur, s'il vous plaît.

- C'est dur d'être de bonne humeur quand on voit ta tête.

- Merci Marseille, quelqu'un d'autre a une réclamation de ce genre ?

- J'VEUX PAS QU'ON SOIT REFORMES !

- Ca regarde les régions, ça, Amiens.

- Ca me regarde aussi ! Y'en a marre, la Picardie est ballotée comme une balle de ping pong !

- Haha, personne ne veut de toi !

- Orléans, la ferme !

- S'il vous plaît…

- J'en ai marre…

- Et bien casses-toi, Bordeaux !

- J't'emmerde !

- S'il vous plaît…

- Va t'faire !

- LA CAPITALE VOUS DEMANDE DE FERMER VOS MOUILLES !

Le silence revint brutalement.

- Merci, Lyon.

La jeune femme se rassit et le parisien put reprendre la réunion en main. Les premières minutes étaient les plus dures. Puis ça allait à peu près. Enfin, en excluant certaines villes qui finissaient dehors.

L'heure passa rapidement et il envoya tout le monde en pause avec un grand soupir de lassitude.

- Paris ? Léan m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

La capitale française se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Caen. Et Ajaccio. Qui avait sa main ostensiblement posée sur la hanche du normand qui ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. D'accord. Même si Antoine acceptait, Angelo refuserait. Bon, il pouvait toujours tenter sa chance.

- Tu voudrais poser pour un de mes tableaux ?

- Poser comment ? demanda immédiatement le corse.

- Ben…Poser…Nu ?

- Nan. Il veut pas.

- Mais Ajaccio, ça ne me dérange pas !

- Oui, mais moi ça me dérange. Corse ne t'a pas prévenu ? Je suis très possessif.

- Il m'avait prévenu pour les fantasmes bizarres, mais après…

Paris soupira et laissa Ajaccio tenter de se défendre de cette accusation. Il demanda tout de même si Léan n'était toujours pas d'accord.

- Et bien, l'autre jour, Stefan est venu chez lui et puis, je ne dirais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite mais c'était en quatre lettres et c'est interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande, je…

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Stefan est encore chez Léan aujourd'hui.

- Ah.

Le blond ne voulut pas en entendre plus et décampa. Ne trouverait-il donc personne pour lui servir de modèle ? C'était extrêmement frustrant. Il sortit prendre l'air, se retirant un peu à l'écart des autres pour réfléchir.

- Coucou toi…

Il sursauta et chercha d'où venait la voix. Mais ça ne lui était pas adressé. Sur la pelouse voisine, il vit Rouen jouant avec un petit chat. Il se fit discret pour observer la scène, attendrie. Rouen était, par définition, la métropole la moins aimable de France. Il faisait peur et avait une autorité sans faille. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa carrure qui effrayait, loin de là. Il était très fin et son visage était d'une douceur sans pareil, bien que ses yeux étaient aussi froids que la glace. A l'instar d'Haute-Normandie, il avait de longs cheveux blonds, mais lui préférait les attacher en queue de cheval.

Et là, il était assis sur la pelouse, un petit chaton noir se glissant entre ses doigts gantés de mitaines de cuir. Soudain, il s'immobilisa.

- Paris. Si jamais il te venait la mauvaise idée d'aller raconter cette scène à qui que ce soit, sache que je te trouverais et que je te tuerais.

La capitale se raidit, se demandant comme le haut-normand avait bien pu détecter sa présence. Il se montra, inutile de se cacher à présent.

- Je ne dirais rien…Si tu acceptes de poser pour un de mes tableaux !

Il pensait Rouen froid comme un iceberg, que rien ne pouvait l'attendrir, la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister changeait tout !

La capitale Haute-normande pesa le pour et le contre quelques instants avant d'accepter. Paris sauta de joie et lui proposa de l'emmener chez lui immédiatement. L'autre blond accepta également et le parisien l'entraîna sans hésiter jusqu'à sa voiture.

Ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble de Jean sous une pluie torrentielle. A peine étaient-ils à l'abri qu'un orage éclata.

- Bon, et bien, je vais préparer mon chevalet, déshabilles-toi, mets-toi à l'aise, tu peux prendre quelque chose dans le frigo si tu veux.

- « Déshabilles-toi » ? J'espère que tu parles de mon manteau.

- La nudité est le berceau de la pureté humaine et des sentiments immaculés qui….

- Je ne poserais qu'avec mes vêtements.

- Mais…

- C'est non.

Paris soupira et observa la fenêtre. Il indiqua à l'autre qu'il pouvait rester jusqu'à ce que la pluie se calme.

- Je vais nous faire quelque chose à manger.

Rouen observa le blond disparaître dans sa cuisine. Il observa machinalement son environnement. La pièce était bien à l'image de la capitale. A première vue, c'était un fouillis inimaginable. Mais il aurait mis sa main à couper que Paris connaissait l'emplacement de chaque objet, même s'il était enseveli sous dix pages de croquis et trois magazines. Il en attrapa un au hasard. Un journal de sport. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il le feuilletait vaguement. Jean prenait vraiment à cœur le sport. Tout comme la peinture et la pâtisserie. Ainsi que la cuisine étrangère. Si France était le meilleur cuisinier français du monde, Paris était passionné par les plats venant d'ailleurs et avait une tendance à s'essayer…A tout et n'importe quoi.

Et parfois, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Il leur avait ramené de sacrés choses en réunion (les chefs-lieux régionaux étant ses cobayes attitrés pour goûter ses plats). Des tarentules frites, des crevettes baignées dans l'alcool encore vivantes, du lézard frit, des larves de fourmi, des cœurs de macareux…Certes, ils avaient eu droit à des mets parfaitement délicieux, des sushi, des quenelles aux fruits…Mais bon, les plats bizarres étaient restés dans les mémoires.

Paris revint finalement avec un plateau bien trop grand pour deux.

- Désolé, mais tout a été fait hier, je n'avais pas le temps. Puis hier, je n'avais rien à faire. Donc ! Apfelstrudel d'Autriche, Amandine de Roumanie, tarte aux pommes de Normandie, Kouign-Amann de Bretagne, bodink de Bruxelles, gulbjamans d'Inde, Gosette de Belgique, gâteau de Vully de Suisse, kashiwa-mochi du Japon, Kouglof d'Alsace, Mont-Blanc d'Antilles et Nicolas Stohrer de Pologne !

- Même pas de mirlitons de Rouen ?

- Oh, je ne connaissais pas ! Tu m'apprendras ?

- Si ça te plaît…Je vais prendre la tarte aux pommes.

- Tu ne vis pas dangereusement.

- Je ne veux pas manger un truc qui s'appelle « Nicolas », tu vois.

- Moi je vais me lancer ! C'est juste du baba au rhum, tu sais !

Le rouennais haussa les épaules et croqua dans sa part de tarte. Ils discutèrent longuement en observant la pluie tomber dehors, mangeant les gâteaux du parisien. Parisien qui constata avec une joie non-dissimulé que le rouennais possédait un appétit sans limite et un puit à la place de l'estomac. Il nota mentalement qu'il lui servirait de cobaye officiel numéro un pour ses plats. Finalement, son regard tomba sur sa montre et il failli s'étrangler.

- La vache, il est plus de minuit ! J'ai pas vu le temps passer !

- Moi non plus, en effet…Puis-je rester dormir chez toi ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je te laisse la salle de bain pour prendre une douche si tu veux. Ca t'embête de dormir avec moi ?

- Je ne te ferais pas déplier ton clic-clac, je dormirais avec toi.

Sur cette phrase, le blond aux cheveux longs se leva et alla se doucher. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il s'observa dans le miroir en détachant sa chevelure. Il fit glisser son haut de ses fines épaules et fixa, agacé, les bandes blanches entourant sa poitrine. C'était ridicule, mais il, ou plutôt elle, avait toujours le stupide espoir de se réveiller un matin pourvu d'un corps masculin. Elle défit les bandages, dévoilant une plate poitrine, contenue depuis bien trop longtemps pour se développer. Se débarrassant de son pantalon et ses chaussettes, elle se glissa dans la cabine de douche, allumant l'eau froide.

Paris réalisa que son invité n'avait pas de vêtements pour se changer. Et le rouennais était plus grand que lui. Fouillant dans son armoire, il finit par lui dégoter un maillot du Paris-Saint-Germain trop grand (le faire porter à la plus effrayante des capitales régionales serait une sacrée victoire face à Marseille) et le short allant avec, trop grand aussi. Il alla porter le tout à la salle de bains, ouvrant la porte démunie de verrou pour les poser sur le rebord du lavabo. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par le blond dans la douche. Ou plutôt la blonde dans la douche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils parcouraient le corps fin. La jeune femme avait beau avoir très peu de poitrine, elle en avait tout de même. Et surtout, elle n'avait rien entre les jambes.

Rouen rouvrit les yeux le temps d'attraper le pommeau de douche pour rincer ses cheveux.

Et vit le parisien effaré.

- Paris…gronda-t-elle.

- Rou…Rouen tu es…Tu es…

- SORS D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala, horrifié. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?! Il avait accueilli une femme, une si douce créature de beauté et de tendresse, comme un barbare ! Aux yeux de Jean, la femme était l'être le vivant le plus important de cette planète, le chef-d'œuvre de la création, le paroxysme de la beauté et le synonyme de la perfection. Et lui il…Il ne lui avait même pas tenu la porte !

Trop occupé à se morfondre et à s'auto-flageller mentalement, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrir. Il fut poussé sur le sol et ses bras furent emprisonnés derrière son dos.

- Paris. Tu n'as rien vu, d'accord ?

- Ah, si ! Tu es même magnifique !

- Si j'apprends que tu en as parlé à qui que ce soit, QUI QUE CE SOIT, je te tue ! Compris ?

Le parisien déglutit. Ils étaient immortels, mais elle serait capable de s'acharner sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort mentalement.

- Compris.

Il put se relever et s'épousseta en constatant, non sans une certaine jubilation, que la rouennaise avait mis les vêtements qu'il lui avait déposé.

- Mais, Rouen…Pourquoi ?

- Paris, qu'est-ce que tu déplores le plus dans la société ?

- La violence envers les femmes et la discrimination en politique et dans la vie de tous les jours dont elles sont victimes !

- Voilà pourquoi.

- Mais…Tu es une représentante, ce n'est pas pareil, c'est…

- Bien sûr que si que c'est pareil, Paris. Demandes à Auvergne par exemple, elle existe depuis l'époque gauloise et elle en a vu passer, des siècles. Combien de dirigeants ou d'autres personnes ont essayé d'abuser des villes, des régions, des pays ? Des garçons aussi, mais majoritairement des filles. Et puis, on est déjà pas beaucoup écouté en tant que représentants, mais alors en étant une femme, c'est encore pi…

La haute-normande ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle se fit enlacer par Jean qui posa son oreille contre son cœur en fermant les yeux, compatissant.

- J'ignorais que vous viviez ça…Si mal. Mais je suis idiot, je sais ce qu'on a pu subir en tant qu'hommes, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était encore pire pour vous les femmes…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Paris.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! C'est…(il soupira) C'est de la compassion, tu comprends ? En tant qu'hommes on a morflé, on s'est fait frapper par nos dirigeants, parfois pire pour ceux qui avaient des tendances homosexuelles –ou qui étaient juste frustrés- et on n'a jamais eu le droit de protester parce que…Parce que c'est comme ça. Mais vous les femmes, vous avez sûrement dû avoir droit aux rabaissements, aux humiliations et je…

- Paris, ferme-la, tu parles trop.

- …Oui. Désolé.

La blonde eut un sourire mi-moqueur mi-désespéré.

- Je t'aurais dit de la fermer il y a deux heures, tu m'aurais fais les yeux ronds avant d'user de ton influence pour me mettre à genoux jusqu'à ce que je m'excuse. Et à présent c'est toi qui t'excuses.

- Ben…Il y a deux heures je pensais encore que tu étais un homme alors…

- Et le fait que j'ai deux chromosomes X au lieu d'un Y et un X, ça doit changer ta manière de se comporter avec moi ? Non. Alors tu arrêtes de faire le crétin et tu vas te laver et ensuite te coucher.

- Oui, Rouen, j'y vais tout de suite. Euh…Tu n'as jamais voulu nous le dire mais…Quel est ton prénom ?

- …Astrid. Mais appelle-moi une seule fois comme ça et je t'arrache la tête. Et je la donne à Marseille.

Jean déglutit et disparut dans la salle de bain. Se faire arracher la tête d'accord, mais qu'elle soit donnée à Marseille JAMAIS. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire avec. La taguer aux couleurs de l'OM par exemple…

Avec un frisson d'horreur, il s'enferma dans sa cabine de douche, soupirant contre lui-même lorsqu'il put constater qu'un de ses caleçons traînait dans un coin de la salle de bain. Et dire qu'il avait fait entrer une femme dans ce foutoir…Quelle honte, mais quelle honte ! Il voulait mourir, tiens !

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à sortir de la douche, il se frappa le front. Rouen l'avait presque jeté dans la salle de bain à coups de pied au derrière, il n'avait pas pris de caleçon propre pour dormir. Bon. La jeune femme avait sûrement décidé de dormir dans la chambre d'ami, sur le clic-clac, à présent qu'il connaissait son secret. Et vu la configuration de l'appartement, il pouvait traverser le mètre séparant sa chambre de la salle de bain nu sans problème.

Il rangea soigneusement ses affaires sales dans le bac prévu à cet effet et rentra dans sa chambre, allumant la lumière pour ouvrir son placard. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper un sous-vêtement, une voix retentit derrière lui.

- Tiens, tu dors nu ?

* * *

><p>- Paris, arrêtes de faire l'enfant et descends de là !<p>

- NON ! Je ne mérites pas de vivre !

Rouen tenta une nouvelle fois de faire descendre le parisien de la balustrade de son balcon, tenant fermement ses jambes pour l'empêcher de sauter de son onzième étage.

- Mais tu vas pas en faire toute une histoire !

- Je suis un rustre !

Leurs cris finirent par alerter le voisinage et quelques lumières s'allumèrent dans les appartements voisins, dans d'autres immeubles à côté. Un homme sortit sur son propre balcon et sembla soupirer, mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

- Paris, ce n'est pas grave si elle vous a rejeté, vous en trouverez une autre ! Descendez de ce balcon vous allez vous faire mal !

- J'en descendrais, oui, mais en sautant !

- Enfin Paris sois raisonnable, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai vu nu qu'il faut que tu sautes d'un immeuble !

- MAIS SI ! Je me conduis comme un barbare avec toi, je laisse mes fringues sales traîner et je fais du nudisme en prime ! Je ne peux pas le supporter, je dois mettre fin à ma vie !

Une autre porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit en face et une femme sortit sur son balcon.

- Monsieur Paris, nom d'un chien, vous êtes immortels ! Si vous voulez vous faire du mal, faites-le en silence !

- Voilà, tu es immortel, imbécile ! Descends de là !

- Non !

- Ca fait la cinquième fois ce mois-ci, il va vraiment falloir que vous vous calmiez ! Ca arrive à tout le monde de faire des petites erreurs !

- MAIS CA VA FERMER SA GUEULE A COTE ?! JEAN ! DESCENDS IMMEDIATEMENT DE LA SALE GAMIN !

- Il est en chagrin d'amour, tu pourrais être plus gentil !

- Mais il est en chagrin d'amour tous les putains de soir !

- Bon, Paris, maintenant que tu as déclenché la guerre entre tes voisins, tu veux bien descendre ?!

- Non !

- C'EST UN ORDRE !

Tous les voisins sortis, ou observant seulement la scène par leurs fenêtres, purent voir la capitale descendre fissa de sa balustrade pour retourner à l'intérieur de son appartement.

- Certains de tes citoyens sont très familiers avec toi…

- Je les laisse m'appeler comme ils veulent. La plupart me vouvoient et m'appellent Paris, monsieur Paris… Celui qui m'a traité de sale gamin me fait régulièrement descendre de ma balustrade à vrai dire…

- Parce que ça te prend souvent de faire ça ?

Jean eut un léger rire et acquiesça.

- Oui, assez souvent, oui ! Généralement quand je réalise que j'ai merdé dans quelque chose, mon cerveau se débranche et je cherche la fenêtre la plus proche pour me jeter dans le vide. Comme ça, soit je saute et les gens ne pensent plus au fait que j'ai merdé, soit ils sont trop occupés à m'empêcher de sauter pour se rappeler que j'ai merdé.

- Tu étais prêt à sauter juste pour que je ne fasse pas attention au fait que je t'ai vu nu ?

- Mais…Mais bien sûr que oui !

- Pfff…

La rouennaise secoua la tête avec amusement et désespoir et tourna les talons pour retourner se coucher.

- De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, tu en as une plus petite que Caen.

* * *

><p>- PARIS IL VA FALLOIR QUE CA CESSE ! Descends !<p>

- PLUS JAMAIS !

* * *

><p>- Paris, j'ai besoin de toi !<p>

La capitale française se retourna avec étonnement en reconnaissant la voix de Londres. Il buvait tranquillement son café pendant la pause du meeting des capitales mondiale avec Rome, discutant des dernières bêtises de Venise (Paris n'appréciant pas le vénitien, il adorait entendre parler de ses échecs). Si Rome était une jolie jeune femme bien habillée et peu maquillée, ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en une natte, Londres en était tout le contraire. Bruyante et malpolie, ses vêtements noirs et violets (parfois noirs et rouges, ou noirs et bleus…Tout dépendait de son humeur) étaient déchirés, son blouson de cuir ne quittait jamais ses épaules, pas plus que son maquillage noir ne quittait ses yeux. Ses cheveux noirs, une coloration évidemment, se voyaient tranchés par une mèche rouge sur le devant. Une véritable punk…

- Tu as…Besoin de moi ?

- Ouais. Rends-toi utile une fois dans ta vie et aide-moi. Tu vois qui est Ottawa ?

- Hm ? Non.

- La capitale du Canada !

- Aaaah oui ! Lui !

- Oui, lui ! …Si je voulais attirer son attention, je devrais faire quoi ?

- Euh pardon ? Tu es amoureuse d'Ottawa ?

- La ferme et réponds sale connard romantique.

- Ben euh…Il doit en avoir assez d'être encore plus invisible que Canada, et que tout le monde pense que la capitale est Toronto ou Vancouver alors…Montre-lui que tu le remarques, toi ! Vas les voir et dis-lui que sa chemise lui va bien !

La londonienne acquiesça et s'en alla, abandonnant un parisien heureux d'avoir fait sa B.A du jour. Mais elle revint dix minutes plus tard pour l'attraper par le col.

- Eh ! Lâches-moi, brûleuse de pucelle !

- Tch. Ca n'a pas marché.

Elle le lâcha et croisa les bras.

- Comment ça ça n'a pas marché ? Tu lui as bien dit que sa chemise lui allait bien ?

- Yes.

- Et alors ?

- Il portait un sweatshirt.

Paris regarda longuement Londres avant de se frapper le front de désespoir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose, là…

- Londres, tu viendras chez moi et je vais t'apprendre à draguer parce que là tu me désespères. Tu as la sensualité d'une chaussette moite aux couleurs de l'OM.

- Et toi tu es aussi sexy qu'un haggis écossais pourri.

- On surestime grandement la sexyness des haggis alors. En échange, hm…Tu connais bien Rouen ?

- Elle était capitale des barbares normands, difficile de l'oublier. Elle et son idiot de petit frère, Caen.

- Elle était encore une femme à l'époque donc…

- Oui, c'était avant qu'elle ne se travestisse. Et donc ?

- Tu me parleras d'elle ?

- Si ça te chante, imbécile.

* * *

><p>Et voilà XD Désolée à tous les fans de l'OM, je vous promet quelques bonnes punchlines de Marseille envers Paris dans la suite XD<p>

Review ? :3


End file.
